Lightning Without Thunder
General Info Motivation liberate Thorns from the Mask of Winters Urge 'correct' any and all disruptive noise Intimacies Adorjan the safety of Thorns the coven, especially Ceylin Negative: The Mask of Winters Attributes Abilities Crafts Craft (Fire) Craft (Air) Craft (Vitriol) Thaumaturgy Thaumaturgy (Enchantment) Languages Native: Riverspeak Language 1: Old Realm Backgrounds Cult: ** Demonic Patron (Adorjan): * Influence (Adorjani demons): ** Resources: ** Manse: **** Artifact: The Blades of the Silent Storm: Tainted Orichalcum Mist Razor Short Daiklaves: *** Speed 4; Accuracy +4 (+5 with MM bonus); Damage +4L; Defense +1 (+2 with MM bonus); Rate 4 (5 with MM bonus); Min Str * These short daiklaves are made primarily of verdigrised brass, blending obscenely into tomescu carapace at the edges – as much as edges can be discerned, because the nearer the blades come to their edges the more they sublimate into a greyish-gold mist. They are also inlaid with tainted orichalcum, depicting a river that swirls around the hearthstone socket in each daiklave. These artifacts cost six motes to attune. Advantages Charms Combos Combat Information Lift: 650 lbs Join Battle: 7 Backstory Lightning was once a smith in the beautiful, prosperous city of Thorns, whiling away her days in the pursuit of skillfully crafting weapons, but she always yearned for the chance to use them in battle. Her chance came when the Mask of Winters invaded the city – she stood at the entrance to her street, homemade weapons in hand, fighting off hordes upon hordes of zombies. Corpses fell about her feet, but eventually she was overwhelmed, and lay under a pile of rotting flesh as the inexorable army advanced, pounding down her friends’ doors and dragging them away, screaming… as she lay there, a whisper touched her ears, offering her power, riches, revenge. Physical Description Lightning has recently gained a face, through Sabine's skillful control of mutation. Her features are fairly plain, straying a bit towards 'pretty.' Her eyes are green, though not quite the bright green of her third eye, and she keeps her deep black hair shaved to stubble. Little else of her body can be seen; she wears a tight modified fencing suit that covers her from neck to toe without actually revealing much of the shape of her body. The suit has a hood, which she usually wears pulled up. She also wears a mask to hide her face - the mask is made of porcelain, with only holes for her eyes, and there are engravings of bolts of lightning going up the sides and meeting at the chin. She moves with a disturbing, almost feral grace that draws the eye. Each limb seems to have a mind of its own, but moves in tandem with the others, twisting elegantly around any obstacle. Mutations After doing battle in Kashta's arena and then... coupling with her, Lightning was transformed considerably. She now has the following mutations: Claws (2e p288): All of Lightning's fingers and toes are tipped with retractable, sharp claws, letting her do lethal damage with unarmed Martial Arts attacks. Third Eye (Lunars p207): Lightning has a third eye above her other two "eyes." This third eye is, however, an actual eye, with a Ligier-green iris. It adds +1 to all Awareness rolls. Impossible Joints (Wyld p146): Lightning's limbs bend in ways they are absolutely not supposed to. Her prodigious flexibility adds two dice to all appropriate Stealth and Athletics rolls. Multiple Arms (2e p290): Lightning has an extra set of arms, just under her first. She may flurry with them, and when she splits her dice pool, she may compute penalties and then reduce each pool by one die. Wings (2e p290): Lightning does not have wings, as such, but instead the soles of her feet are able to exude superfast jets of air that allow her to fly. She can fly at twice her running speed, ascend at her running speed, and can dive at 10 times her running speed. Chameleon (2e p289): Lightning can change the color and pattern of her skin. This stealthy adaptation adds one die to Survival rolls and two to Stealth rolls involving sight. Fragile (Wyld p148): Lightning was apparently immensely exhausted by her tryst with Kashta. She now takes half of all bashing damage as lethal damage due to the weakness of her body. Lightning also was given the mutation Omnidexterity by Sabine. She no longer takes penalties for offhand weapons. Experience ---- Back to Top